Senior Year Must (Not) Do's
by Nesy Electro
Summary: The trio is all grown up and are getting sick of the regular charades. They decide to come out of the shadows and give amity a couple of (a lot of) clues on who and what Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom really are. Turns out hinting to a bunch of oblivious neanderthals is not as easy as they thought it to be.
1. Prologue: Must not's

**Redheadsrock1010 if you're reading this please don't cut my head off. So yeah l got "inspired " by your story that's similar to the one. Don't worry though l am Not a full time copy cat. Any who to everyone reading this l hope you enjoy!**

 **Prologue: Must not's**

"So l was think-" he cringed and gritted his teeth when he was once again interrupted by his friend's laughter.

He ignored him and continued his conversation. "As l was saying, before l was rudely interrupted," he took one quick glance at Tucker ,"l was thinking that we sh-" Danny's eye twitched as he turned away from Sam to look at Tucker who was laughing hysterically on the floor, with a Pda in hand. Sam abruptly stood up and grabbed his pda competely ignoring his complaints.

She sat next to Danny and started to browse through it. Danny leaned over her shoulder to see what she was looking at. "1000 things l will never do this year," Danny voiced out.

"It's hilarious, read number twenty seven!" Tucker said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

Sam scrawled down the page in until she found it. "I will not rest till Danny Phantom shows that goth girl her place," Sam narrowed her eyes and flipped through the page until she found what she was looking for. "Wait Paulina posted this... that explains a lot," she said angrily. Danny sat up and chuckled, "leave it to her to be the trend maker. Tuck, pass me the pen and paper, will yah?" He asked. Confused Tucker grapped the requested materials and handed them over to the halfa.

He tapped the pen onto his chin before scribbling on to the page. Sam and Tucker shared a wary look before scooting closer to Danny

Things I am not allowed to do in Amity Park

Upon reading the title Sam and Tucker tried to stifle their laughs and they failed miserably.

Danny simply rolled his eyes and continued writing

1) l will not use my Danny Phantom voice in human form

Tucker looked at Danny with a look that said l-think-l-know-where-this-is-going and grabbed the paper and pen and repeated the same steps Danny took when he was preparing to write

2) l will not write a fanfiction about an adventure we went on

Sam reaped the paper out of Tucker's hands. She read out loud what he had written. "Sometimes l wonder why l am even friends with you Neanderthals," Sam said with fake sympathy. Danny grinned at her sweetly and a hand over her shoulder. Suddenly his sweet exterior broke when he yelled, "Because you love us!"

Sam held her ears. She balled one hand into a fist and prepared to punch Danny and instead she hit Tucker. "Owww! Why me," he pouted and rubbed his shoulder. "Cause you are the one that polluted him," she stated as a matter of factly.

"Are you sure that it isn't the fact that you li-oww!"

"Yeah you better shut up," she threatened while shaking a fist at him. "Ey Dan-" she turned to him but stopped when she saw him writting, "You are actually serious about this," she stated as she took the paper from him ignoring his protests.

3) l will not intervene into the A-listers conversation about Danny Phantom and say l or me when l am referring to Danny Phantom.

She read it out loud and grabbed the pen from him. "You guys can't have all the fun," she said cutely( almost too cutely... for a goth) . She wrote in a neat handwriting on the paper and handed it over to Tucker.

4) l will not dress up as grim reaper and 'predict' transfer students and freshmen's death's.

He read it an started to chuckle, "You are one evil mama," he remarked. Before they knew it they were writing the list. They laughed at each other's not resolutions and passed the paper amongst themselves.

6) l will not pick a fight with a bully and start yelling random names of ghosts l know to come and fight them.

5) l will not sing the Danny Phantom song on Casper highs annual talent show

7) l will not host a 'hug a human day'

8) l will not overshadow Paulina in her sleep and make her believe Danny Phantom is Dash's ghost half.

9) l will not lie that Vlad's mother was a ghost and his father was a human as a hypothesis to why he is half ghost.

10) l will not volunteer Cujo as my puppy for a Biology lesson to observe 'dog's nature and habits'

11) l will not poke Dash and blame it on Danny Phantom (although it was him)

12) l will not write a letter to Paulina to make her think that Danny Phantom is in love with a human girl who is not her (he-he... it's true)

13) l will not ask Amorpho to morph into Lancer and lock Lancer into a storeroom, while Amorpho gives pictures of Lancer in a sweaty shirt and boxers to all the students

14) l will not annoy the box ghost

15) l will not dress Danielle like me and confess that l am bisexual. Guys will have to touch her breasts.

16) l will not go to school in ghost form wearing teenage clothes and freak out phan girls, teachers and other peers then dramatically disappear.

17) l will not dye my hair white and restyle it, put on green contants and wear tanning spray and tell the pupils that I'm Danny Phantom's exghost girlfriend going to seek revenge on all pretty girls.

18) l will not lie to students that l know voodu and that l can make corpses resurrect. N.B l may have to demonstrate.

19) l will not kiss a girl and run away in ghost form.

20) l will not trade my pda for my life.

21) l will not turn my head intangible and stick it into a wall in front of people

22) l will not use my ghost powers to make it look like l can use Doom cheat codes in real life.

23) l will not talk people into making someone think they have turned into a ghost.

24) l will not go to school late wearing a Superman costume.

25) l will not go around Amity in ghost form asking them to guess my real surname.

Sam's watch started beeping signaling that it was now time to go home. Sam stood up and waved at the two boys. "That was fun, but l have to go home before mother sends a report to the police claiming that I'm missing," with that, she left.

Danny chuckled and stood up with the paper in hand. "Sam's right, in my case l have to go home before a ghost decides to rear its ugly head," he turned around and walked to the doorway. He crumbled up the paper and threw it at Tuck ,"like we will ever use that crap," and he walked out of the house.

Tucker grabbed it and shoved it into his pocket, "Memories, we can use it for memories," he yelled to no one in particular.

 **So this happened when they were fourteen after phantom planet. Only this time his identity was never revealed and he and Sam never made it (if you know what l mean). The only people that found out are his parents.**

 **SO 'BLAH!'**


	2. Ch 1: Recipe for disaster

**Hey ello guys thank you for your reviews, favorites and follows, l really appreciate them. So someone amongst the reviewers asked me to add drama, romance and what not into the story and because am all for the 'phans' l will. So l tried to you know add some mush here and there so l hope you like.**

 **Chapter 1: Recipe for disaster**

The trio was older, mature, grown up or whatever you'd like to call it but still bickering like fourteen year olds. The now seniors were walking up the stair case that led to Tucker's room. The didn't know how it started but at first they were chatting it up about something then that something lead to something and that something made them talk about another something and for some reason that something made them talk about Tucker's laundry.

 _The trio walked into the average Amity Park teen hangout. Danny slumped into their usual seat that was now well know to the majority of people who 'dined' in the teen hangout. The table was usually preserved for them and for some unknown reason noone dared to sit in it._

 _Sam saw both of the boys disheveled features and sighed in exasperation. "Dare l ask," she simply stated._

 _Tucker smiled and thanked the waitress as she brought their usual._

 _"It's Amity," Tucker said as he took a bite out of his burger. Sam shot up a brow at his response. "Danny," she enquired to him hoping to get more detail. He slouched into his seat and looked at Sam with frustration evident in his eyes. "I am sick and tired of this blind town. When the heck are they going to open their eyes and connect the dots! My picture for crying out loud Sam was placed right next to my alter ego in the newspaper and they couldn't get a message...l-l-l give up!" Sam was quite shocked at his sudden out burst._

 _"But isn't that what you wanted for them to not, you know, know" she was confused. "Not anymore. I-we grew out of it and a hero gotta remove his mask at some point of their life. For some reason l don't give a damn anymore and this town's obliviousness if finally getting to me," he sighed._

 _"Danny and you," she purposely referred to Tucker as 'you'. "Hey, l got a name, remember Tucker Foley... TF you know Tooooooo Fineeeee!" He grumbled._

 _"Gosh and this little resolve of Danny's has you written all over it," she said under her breath._

 _"Danny and guy I'm all for you on whatever you chose, but are you sure about this?" She asked. Taking the lack of response as a yes she continued, "Then operation blow-Phantom's-secret is ago," she put her in the air just in front of both the teens. Tucker put his hand over Sam's being careful that he had wiped his hands before. They both looked at Danny in anticipation. Danny smiled and placed a hand over Sam's shoulders and dragged her closer to him. "When l go down," he whispered into her ear but loud enough for Tucker to hear. He placed his hand in agreement and turned away from Sam, "We go down together."_

 _Sam knew the repercussions but the fact that she was currently in Danny's arms he brain couldn't seem to function well anymore._

 _"Team Phantom!" They roared not caring about the awkward looks they got from people who were passing by._

 _"My laundry needs to be done," Tucker suddenly whined out of nowhere._

"It's just a little laundry and it won't hurt helping your pal in need out," he put a lot of emphasis on the word pal. Sam sighed angrily, "Don't you have a washing machine," she enquired as she rolled her eyes. Tucker looked at her like she had grown a second head...wait that's actually normal, like she had decided to stop being goth.

"Remember, Danny trashed it yesterday when he was having a duet with Ember!" He said in anguish. "Look l know that you're still angry with me but IT WAS NOT A DUET!" He yelled with a little bit of his ghostly wail in his voice.

Tucker opened the door to his room and sat dejectedly a pile of clothes.

Sam entered and from first sight her mouth was agape. "Is this what you call a little laundry!" She said in astonishment. Sensing a stinch she scrunched up her face. "It reeks in here," she commented. "You know," Sam remarked, "You could sign up dirty hog for the talent show tomorrow."

Tucker perked up at the comment not detecting the sarcasm, "You're right, but..."

Danny who was not paying attention dashed into the room full speed and jumped into one of the heaps of laundry. He seemed to disappear in the mountainous stock of dirty clothe items. It was not long before an intangible and hazy Danny phased himself out. He regained solidity and crashed into the floor. "Need...o2!" Danny screamed as he heaved in large amounts of air. "At least the stinch made you smarter. I didn't know you were capable of holding such knowledge, 'o2 ' such a big term, don't cha think," Sam mused. Danny frowned, "How is it that the guy who has one of the most greatest responsibilities on earth on his shoulders is more optimistic than the girl who gave this guy the responsibility," he grumbled.

Sam looked hurt for a second before regaining her composure, "l-l-l l didn't..." she stammered. Danny got the message and quickly walked over to his possible love interest, "Sam, l didn't mean it li-" he was interrupted once again by Tucker for what seemed like the billionth time that day. "l get that you two are deeply infatuated with each other but cut me some slack," he complained.

Danny was about to approach Tucker but Sam stopped him in midstep, "l got this," she said bitterly and and dug her three inch heeled boot on Tucker's toes.

(I know you're probably wondering, 'Why on earth is Sam wearing heeled boots' well a certain somebody cough*Danny*cough got them for her. They are not just any regular boots they are stylish, and weapons in disguise. You'll figure out what they do sooner or later *grins evily*)

"One day l will make you regret getting her those shoes Danny," he said through his teeth. Danny smirked, "What can l say l like dangerous women." Sam blushed and unconsciously took refuge in Tucker's laundry. She picked up navy green Armani pants that she had sworn she had seen before. She heard a cackling sound as she moved it. Sam gingerly inserted her hands into one of the pockets and fished out a crumbled up paper. "What's this?" She asked as she opened it up.

Danny stood up and grabbed both the paper and pants. He scanned the paper and his eyes widened in realisation. "Eww!" Danny threw the pants on Tucker's face. "You're just downright nasty. When was the last time you sent your laundry to the dry cleaners!" He scolded. Tucker put a hand onto his chin in thought, "Um, well... l... usually the clothes disappear and come back, you know, clean. Then about four years ago they stopped," he said, quite unsure of himself. "You still depend on your mother to do your laundry," Sam said in disbelief.

Tucker raised his hands in defense, "Who said my mom does my laundry, for all l know it could be Santa doing me an early Christmas favour."

Danny and Sam simultaneous rolled their eyes at their friends antics.

Danny sat on the nearby couch and Sam followed closely behind. "Things l am not allowed to do in Amity Park," he read out loud.

He smirked and then momentary looked at Sam then Tucker as he said, "Sam, Tucker l think l know what we are going to do for tomorrow's talent show."

* * *

 **Truth is l didn't want to end the chapter there but l got bored writing and my phone is on 2% and it past 1 in the morning at this side of the world...scratch that its actually to 2 now. I gotta sleep! And sorry for the shortness of the chapter. Eh! It's longer than the last one :-P**

 **So BLAH!**


	3. Ch 2: Team Phantom

**This was meant to be short and short it is. I felt bad that I'm going to boarding in a few and l didn't update in a long time. So pardon me, l wrote this in a hurry.**

 **Chapter 2: Team Phantom**

Today was going to be awesome. The last day for all the secrets. He knew the consequences but he was willing to face them head on. Amity was in for a surprise. Their town hero, only viewed as a ghost he-he but now that will change in just a matter hours. The golden trio walked into the halls of Casper high with an edge that could only mean trouble. Some people unconsciously opened a path for them to walk but hey isn't that normal.

This time they didn't make way for them because they were social oddballs or some other crap like that, they did it because they was something about them today that didn't belong there. A lot of things really but mainly confidence.

Sure Sam had it but this confidence wasn't the 'save the frogs' type but the argh! They couldn't put their fingers on it.

It turns out it wasn't only them who noticed the difference. A certain bambino who felt the sudden disturbance in social ladder abruptly noticed the state attraction. She nudged her on and off boyfriend on his shoulders and pointed at the impending problem. Dash looked at the trio but he wasn't angered at all that they were grabbing attention. No, he was angered by the fact that his favorite puncing bag had a smug smile on his face.

The temporary couple and their respective posies walked up to them and cornered them.

Danny inwardly groaned.

"Hey Dash," he greeted nonchalantly. "Hey Paulina," Sam said with the same tone as Danny's. Tucker looked around for the person his not in the clear with the most. Ha! No one really, "Hey guys," he with an innocent smile inwardly cracking up at the immature tension.

"Looks like some geeks want to change their position from losers. Should've know when they actually got a better taste in fashion," Paulina hissed while weighing them.

Well it was true though. No! Not that they had better taste in fashion but that they had changed their style. Sam now was a literal weapon machine now. When they were sixteen she surprised them when she traded her usual skirt for a black jean. It wasn't the skinny jean that surprised them, it was the belt that held up the jeans. If you click on it just right he-he she becames 'black ivy' one of Phantoms well know 'sidekicks' (don't call them sidekicks if you want to see the light of tomorrow). Paulina had a breakdown when Black ivy showed up and the rumors about them dating spread around social media...

Danny was hesitant about his friends doing all this but after the Disasteroid incident ghosts have been coming fulll on to try and get their 'reward'. (Shouldn't be hard to know Skulker was becoming more persistent than Boxy).

Sam also changed her top to a high-low purple crop top with long sleeves to cover the multiple gadgets she wore.

Tucker hadn't changed much, the only difference was that he now wore a shirt instead of his regular. The main difference was his tech. Location identifiers/analysers disguised as shades. Smart watch with hacking programming/firewall software and wifi hotspot (typical). Some other weaponry. His 'alter' ego was 'technomancer' dont ask why he chose that name. It was either that or Chick Magnet (No argument there). People call him TC in short (long story).

Danny didn't need weaponry but he felt left out when his friends changed attire. He wore a nvy blue skiny jean. White t-shirt with a sky blue long sleeved shirt over it, to hide his cough*muscles*cough. And a pair of blue and white all star sneakers.

Back to the story.

" 'xcuse me!" Sam said getting aggravated. She tried the forward to Paulina but Danny grabbed her hand.

"Ha! Fenton can't control her girlfriend," Dash teased. Danny closed his eyes and shook his head. "Dash, l don't have time for this," Danny reasoned. Danny tried to move around them but he was cornered. Great, just great. "Chicken!" Shouted one of the the people from the group. Everyone started chanting "chicken!"

Danny heaved in a deep breath and yelled, "ENOUGH!"

The students zipped their mouths shut. "Like l said, l dont have time for this, l need to meet up with someone before the talent show so, goodbye!" He grabbed Sam's hand instinctively and squeezed through the crowd with Tucker following behind.

After walking for a while they stopped by their lockers, "Y'know Danny no need to hold my hand, l can take care of myself," Sam pointed out shyly. Danny let go of her hand like it was hit charcoal. "Hehe, uh um, sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck and blushed. "Lovebirds," Tucker croaked. Simultaneously "WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!"

"For the last three years you have been denying that. How much longer till you except it!" Tucker howled.

They both blushed. Oh, this was going to be a long year.

* * *

It was a mystery how Casper could manage getting a whole stadium to host the talent show. It was amazing. All the student in Amity's largest stadium. They were so excited. It had a total of 4 500 seats. Five jumbotrons/jumbovisions and a popcorn stand.

The stadium was so noisy, but as soon Mr Kingston set foot onto the stage everyone quieted down.

"Mornin' Casper high. I'm so happy that we are together on this tremendous occasion that only takes place once a year. I don't want to take a lot of time speaking because that will only with hold you from the talent you've been practicing for, l do kno'. I'm very certain that you have a lot in store for us and l can't wait to see y'all talents.

All talent shows have judges, so without further o-doo the judges please stand up."

The three judges obliged.

"First judge Miss Tetslaff majoring in how much physical effort was put into the talent. Of-course not in all talents like singing. May you please wave your hand to the crowd so that they can all see you," she waved to the crowd and flashed them a toothly smile grumbling, "Even when singing there is physical."

"Second judge Mr Lancer majoring in the moral quality and blah of the show. Can y'all give a shout out to Mr Lancer as he say one of his words of wisdom!" All the students burst into 'Whoop-whoops' and when silent when Lancer raised his hand. "Let's get our grove on you gizzy dogs!" He said.

The students booed.

"Well Edward that was... something. Anywho third judge is my wife, the One and only beautiful, lovely Mrs Kingston majoring in the perfection of the synchronization, time, interestingness and other things along those lines of the talent please give 'Yeah!' As the waves her hand."

All the students yelled 'Yeah! As the waves her hand' and breaking into laughing at his mistake. "Pardon me, l'm also human... Any who everyone will have points out of fifty. It's out of fifty so that we can differentiate all the contestants easily. Each judge gives 10 points and 20 points if given by you the students using the clap-o-matic. Let the show begin!"

Everyone burst into cheers when the song 'worth it' started..

After a while it stopped. "Akay, first up the Chimpets!"

A group of five wearing pink walked into the stage. The big screen behind them went blue. The leader was recognized as the freshman queen bee, Stacy. She walked to the microphone and cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Hello Casper High, me and my girls are going to perform the remix of the song Maps by Maroon 5."

She stepped down and the song started in the background.

Stacy started singing Adam Levine's part. "I miss the taste of the sweeter life," she sang while the other four girls danced. She continued sing and when it was almost time for the chorus she put the Mic down, causing a loud deafening sound. Oops, deduction! The five girls broke into dance, moving accordingly to the beat.

The girls in the end got 36 points.

* * *

After a series of events the last section of the talent show was in session.

Mr Kingston walked to the stage and posed . Did l mention that this was live? "Well we are now continuing to the senior section of the talent show. Just to answer one of the questions a senior asked me, 'Are we allowed to bring ghost into our talent' Me and the judges talked this out and we agreed, just as long as the contestant can control it. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and gals, Valerie Grey!"

Valerie came up stage wearing a spandex suit. (Kkkkkkk)

"My talent is ghost hunting. I have with me today, a ghost," the whole room echoed with gasps. She held up soup themoses , Wait what!

"Here l have a ghost containment unit and there is a little treat inside," she pressed the release button and a ghost poped out.

********** 44points **********

"Me and the squad are going to lead a cheer," Paulina said with her 'sweet' voice.

"Gimme a P

Gimme a H

Gimme an A

Gimme a N

Gimme a T

Gimme an O

Gimme a M

(On the screen a picture of Phantom pops up on the big screens and the one behind them)

"What does that spell!"

"PHANTOM!" The whole school cheered. Music without lyrics started, and they started their routine.

A Phantom mascot danced with others in a seductive manner to Paulina?

***********17 points*********

"Me and the football team and going to be doing a rap/football/dance routine. If you don't like it I'll pound yah!" Some geeks shrieked.

Background music of 'going down for real' started.

Jason the hottest guy in the football team took the mic.

"I know who they came here to see,

if you're a freak then you comin' home with me

I know what they came here to do

Now bust it open

Let me see you get loose

It's going down for real!"

They burst into dance and the crowd went wild. I was cool. Balls were flying around, some football players going to catch them, some doing audacious dance moves, best part all of this was in sync.

Even bestest part Dash didn't rap.

So far that was the best act with a...

**********48 points **********

(After 4 more contestants)

"It has been a long day and to close it all our last talent with Daniel J Fenton, Sam E Manson and Tucker Foley," he waited but they didn't come. "Danny, Sam, Tucker, anybody there!" The students started Booing.

"Well l guess that's the en-" Blackout.

A few shrieks were heard amongst the crowd.

Static was evident on the five and stage jumboscreens. Suddenly two eyes appeared on all the screens everyone screamed. One eyes sky blue the other was ghostly green.

"Sup Casper," a voice greeted them. It was familiar...

"I must say you guys have quiet a lot of talent and I'm pleased to say l had a wonderful time. So without further delay, Team Phantom!"

Danny appeared on the on the stage in a puff of smoke. Everyone shrieked. His head was bowed down and right hand was held up. A guitar was now spiralling in the air and landed in his hand.

He looked pretty cool. He was clad in a white hoodie with a black DP insigma on the chest. White skinny jeans and silver and black timberlands.

He strummed the base guitar once and the screens sprouted to life. Strummed it again and three instruments appeared. A keyboard, drums and a guitar that looked familiar. He finally looked up and faced the crowd. He wore a smirk on his face. Once more he hit a chord this time Sam appeared near the drums. Tucker appeared near the futuristic keyboard and finally the guitar rose to the sky and the beholder was none other than the Ghost girl.

Sam was clad in black leather jacket and pants with neon green hems. It was similar to 'Black ivys ' only the fact that 'She' didn't wear a jacket. More of a leather vest to be precise. Also it was just plain black without any designs. Sam also wore the boots Danny gave her. Her hair was held back into a pony by a neon green scrunchie.

Her make up was purple. Purple eyeshadow, lipstick and blush, Along with heavy black eyeliner.

Tuck was wearing a hoodie unlike Danny's it had his TC emblem on it. White Armani pants and black and white combat boots. For once he wasn't wearing his beret. Instead he got a haircut.

At the left side of his head it was shaven to spell 'Tech'.

At the moment he was wearing headphones.

The DP doppelganger was rocking a white beanie, white tank top with her signature DP (not really) sign on her chest in black. She was also wearing black gloves. Loose fitting black jeans and white all stars.

Back to the show!

Danny started playing his base. The big screen behind him started showing pics of Phantom doing all sorts of poses. No one expected it when images Fenton doing the almost alike heroic poses in an orange hazmat suit to be included.

Some of them were recognized to be from the incident when their parents got nabbed by Ember and Youngblood.

Dani in action with Danny Phantom fighting ghosts.

Also some pics of Sam and Tucker in ther alter egos.

Most of Sam's were from kicking ghost butt as black ivy or handling heavy machinery. Tucker's were of him using a Pda with the concentration of nuclear bomb engineers. Also when making ecto guns or disabling bombs.

(I hope you all know how the Danny Phantom theme song starts).

Everyone was entranced at how the high school most know geek could actually play the base so good.

"He's a Phantom" Came Dani's voice

"Danny Phantom" it sounded again

Danny suddenly front flipped on the center front of the stage and Tucker and the rest started started playing their instruments in organized sync to produce awesome beats. But what happened next surprised everyone. Danny started to rap.

"Yo! Danny Phantom

He was just fourteen

When his parents built a very strange machine

It was designed to view a world unseen!"

At the same time Sam, Tucker and Dani voiced, "His gonna catch them all cause he's Danny Phantom."

"When it didn't quite work

His folks they just quit

Then Danny took a look inside of it

There was a great big flash, everything just changed

His molecules got all rearranged"

All of a sudden the music stopped and a white light formed above the stage. It wasn't too bright nor too dim. The audience tried to squint their eyes to see the figure inside. From it submerged the one and only...

As on que

The music continued just in time to here, "Phantom, Phantom."

A microphone appeared in his hand and he landed on the stage.

"When he first woke up

He realized

He has snow white hair 'n' glowin' green eyes

He could walk through walls

Disappear and fly

He was much more unique than the other guy

It was then that he knew what he had to do

He had to stop all the ghost that were coming through"

If someone wasn't mind blown by now, what happened next was a total wow factor. Fenton and Phantom merged together, one part of 'them' was Fenton and the other half was Phantom. Gasps shot through the crowd.

In a puff of smoke Tucker, Sam and Danielle appeared in the center of the stage, were Danny was. They stated to dance.

Well if you call synchronized and graceful karate, while moving accordingly to the beat, dancing that's what they were doing. They joined in with Danny on this part.

"We're here to fight

For me and you

We're gonna get them all

Cause we're Team Phantom

Gonna get them all

Cause we're Team Phantom

Gonna get them all

Cause we're Team Phantom"

They went into heroic poses. Sam was standing in a fighting stance, while aiming a gun in great concentration like though she was actually in a ghost battle. Tucker was in a crouch his pda in hand. We don't wanna know were it came from...

Danny and Dani had their backs pressed against each other's. Their hands crackles with ecto energy. They released it and it shot into the sky, exploding in hues of purples and green. The light show spelled Team Phantom in the sky.

Everyone went crazy

**************49points **********

 **I decided to end it there for some reason. I have been lacking motivation these days. All l hope is to actually be able to complete my stories. Any who, review what you want the next 'Senior Year Do and Don't' (Let's just call it that for now) to be all about.**

 **All comment what you think about this crappie.**

 **Oh... before l forget, sorry for the poorly written chapter. If you like this, you have a high tolerance capacity or you're just insane. Thanks for reading:-)**

 **SO BLAH!**


	4. Sadly

I **am such a horrible person. I hate it when people do not finish what they start, but now here I am. I am so sorry guys for being a hypocrite.**

 **I'm sorry that I have neglected this story for a long time and I deserve all the rotten tomatoes out there.**

 **Now that I'm older, my English is better but not that great either and my error density has reduced, therefore I will be doing some serious revision on this fanfiction. There are some scenes I really really want to change but for you guys' sake I will not bother as that will confuse some readers and it is time consuming. I know most of you just want me to progress from where I left off so I will gladly do that. Right after revision! I am currently editing.**

 **While you wait for that, do this! 》》》 For all of the Wattpad fans out there, give my story a try. I** **t's called That Other Girl. You wont regret it, as you can see from the piece I presented here. Follow me too NesyTronic to keep up with me on Wattpad!**


End file.
